vampawolf
by Realizereal liesreal eyes
Summary: one boy and his friends most bring peace to the super natural world...


_For the past year Ive been getting images in my head. Each one picking up where the last one left off. Each one more vivid & realistic than the previous. I don't know if I'm going nuts or something, every time I get these images I have an energy surge or something going through my arm and onto my hand witch always ends up making me draw the images. Its gotten worse over the past few weeks, they have managed to clime into my dreams and turned them selfs into recurring nightmares. every night its the the same I'll fall asleep at 12:00AM and wake at 3:20AM. I'll dream of monsters attempting to kill me,and a girl around my age (14) she wont ever talk but she will always get me in and around these monsters. (witch seem to look more and more like vampire and werewolf's) after she moves me in and around them she'll take take me to her superior's, they will grab me and chain me up to the floor. Ill be surrounded by a load of monsters and right be for I wake ill hear a woman scream out a name "drake!" thats my name. Its like a never ending epitome of exhaustion and curiosity as to what the dreams mean. Its almost like a vision of horrid proportions. So at this moment Ive decide to tell you all my story..._

_-two week's later- _

_woke up today again same dream I don't know how long I can go with this. But there was something about the area I woke up in. I wasn't in my room I was... where the hell am I?! The area was dark, it was more of a cabin I had woken up in the walls seemed to be made of logs? Why logs of all things? Their where manikins on the floor that seemed harmless enough right? I look down and I cant feel my legs and the sheets seemed to have people under them, I lifted the sheets and what I saw startled me their was a small dog licking my feet, so I picked him up got of the table where I was laying and started at the door. The floor was creaking... loud. I finally get to the door and bravely and precociously I opened the door to see vampires eating and feasting on human blood werewolf's eating the scraps of the vampires drained humans. I was horrified looking around at all the carnage and death, until I found a door that lead out I charged at it to get out of this Bull Shit! In mid charge I hear my name but this time I recognized the voice it was my best "girl" friend Bella Torch she was being dragged in to a room by a bunch of wolfs I stopped and ran towards her as fast as my legs could carry me at witch point I noticed my hands had sharp metallic shards coming out of in between knuckles. I feel a shot come through my arm and my chest another scream was let out "drake!" and I'm back in my room with my parents staring at me like they had just witnessed a crime. "take a picture it'll last longer... jeez you act like you've never seen a man have a nightmare... what?!" I said. Parents still staring at me. "what do you think your doing at 3AM in the frigging morning yelling and shit!" said my dad in a very angry yet quite voice._

"_it's called a nightmare! thank you very much go back to bed I'm fine. Isn't that the whole reason your here?" "no. you've been yelling shady stuff too like..." I cut her off "whatever mom its 3:20 in the morning go back to to bed yeah?"i said in an annoyed tone. My mom and dad went back to their room. Mean while I made the attempt to figure out what Balla torch had to do with my nightmares? And why had their been knife like shards coming out of my knuckles? _

_It was Monday another day of trying to stay awake through the lectures at school, another day of dealing with the ass holes in class... but today seems different creepy even,their was a crow at my window, the hood was quite... too quite almost. Just like any other day I made breakfast for my family, made my lunch for school and was of to school. On my way to school I was talking with my friend donie. "hoed you sleep?" he asked. I didn't answer "i see, nightmare again right what time did you wake up this time?" "3 in da morning. But this time I saw torch. Ooh and I apparently I was screaming and stuff." "wait torch. Bella torch? The girl you've had a crush n since the 5__th__grade? That torch?" I nodded "i don't have a crush on her bro! Okay she don't like me like that anyway." "yeah whatever." 3km and a drink of water later we arrive at school. Its 5th period religion class today our teacher MR. Kronecker made us close our eyes sit up strait and listen to what he wanted us to do. "all right class I want you all to close your eyes sit up straight. Good now imagine your self in a forest walking... look around. Now look to your right who's standing next to you? What do you see? Keep that to your self now..." he said over and over again. I finally decided to make an attempt at what he was telling us to do... what I envisioned scared me right out of my mined! I saw a wing a dove wing and then as if by magic it set itself on fire. after that happened the whole forest burnt down like all the way i my self was on fire i felt my self being burnt alive and i would just keep burning... then i shout my eyes and the fire was gone! there was a blanket that had fallen from the sky that landed perfectly on the ground their were bodies in cased in the blanket and blood started to gush out from the sides of the blanket the blanket itself was turned blood red and out of nowhere a dark figure appeared in the _

_distance, not quit floating but not quite touching the ground it started charging at me went, through me and disappeared, i was covered in guts and blood i was screaming on the inside then i ended up in some sort of a taburn covered in dead people and wolfs and bats suddenly i had pain in my right hand my ankle and my eyes at witch point i had to open my eyes because of the pain but they wouldn't let me... my eye muscles that is. The images went poof. It was gone, all of what I had just experienced disappeared into the blackness of reality. Minutes after my experience the home bell rang. I jumped up from my seat, packed my bag faster than speedy Gonzales and darted out. But before I could get far that girl that beautiful care free girl, Bella torch. I don't know why but I've liked that girl since the first time I talked too her, since the first time I saw her... She had a worried look on her face almost as if she knew what I had seen. I looked at her and ask. "whats wrong?... are you okay?" she starts too cry. " some thing happened last night. I had a nightmare and you where in it..." she said. "what happened?... in the dream that is." even though I had to go home and figure out what just transpired in my head I had to know if she had the same nightmare I had. "well.. I fell asleep at 11 last night and I suddenly woke up but the place I woke up wasn't my room. I had woken up in the woods under a tree surrounded by a circle of fire. On the out-side of that circle there was a large group of people that suddenly turned into animals... they almost looked like big dogs. Any way they take me into this like cabin thing, where people where being eaten by other people. I started screaming like no tomorrow. I start looking around in panic and I saw you and.." "and you saw me running at witch point you yelled my name. I started charging at you and they took you into a room right?" "yeah! How did you know that? But it didn't go exactly like that see when you started at me you turned into a wolf looking creature with wings and like knifes coming out of your knuckles." " I knew that because I had the same nightmare last night..." there was a long awkward pause. She seem almost as confused as I was. Maybe there was a connection between our nightmares. "how long have you been having these nightmares Bella?" I asked. "well since 3 weeks ago. But nothing as realistic as what I had last night. Why?" "because I've been having these nightmares for 3 years now." her face went cold. My first thoughts where did something I say scare her. An awkward moment passed and I made eye contact and noticed that it wasn't because of me that she went cold. I didn't dare turn around too see what she was looking at instead I intensified my eyes concentration and managed too see the reflection of a man, a man standing behind the glass window of our class room... of our up stairs class room. Witch seemed quite curios to me considering that there is no semi-roofing near that window. Then it hit me like a bus the reflection on her eyes were not indeed reflections but flash backs of what she had experienced the night before in her nightmare. I quickly grabbed her by the the arm and told her to come with me. She looks over at me with almost blank eyes, she holds on tight to my arms and starts walking as she's walking I notice that she is stumbling and tumbling over her own feet almost as if she was walking on her ankles._


End file.
